Heart to Heart
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku! Taeyong , yuta, taeyu, johnny, taeil, johnil, Nct, Gs for uke, plot acak, gagal summary, Taeyong x yuta, johnny x taeil


**Heart to Hear**

Cast:

Taeyu slight Johnil

Gs for Uke

Rate: aman

maaf for typo(s),warning! bahasa non baku

NCT milik SM ENT,cerita milik saya

.

.

.

Happy reading,

.

.

Disebuah kursi panjang berwarna coklat yang berada ditaman dengan sekelilingnya berdiri bangunan kokoh berwarna putih gading.

Duduklah seorang gadis yang tengah memandang sendu pemandangan didepannya. Dengan bibir pucat pasi dan mata bulatnya dengan lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya.

Bibir itu tersenyum manis walaupun terlihat dipaksakan. Tatkala bola matanya melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlarian didepan sana yang diikuti oleh sang ayah mengejar dibelakangnya.

Andai waktu bisa terulang kembali, ingin rasanya dia menjadi anak kecil yang polos yang belum tahu apa itu pahitnya kehidupan.

Tanpa disadari sungai kecil itu mengalirkan setetes airnya yang memang sejak kapan dia sendiri tidak ingat mudah sekali mengalir. Tangan kurus bak ranting pohon itupun terangkat hanya untuk sekedar membendung aliran itu agar tidak mengalir deras.

Senyuman itupun semakin mengembang saat dia melihat anak kecil itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kecil itu padanya.

"Yuta" Suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya lalu dia menoleh kesosok lelaki tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Yang dipanggil tadi membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari lelaki didepannya lalu memeluk erat lelakinya.

"Kamu menangis?" Tanyanya. Yang dibalas dengan gelengan kemudian menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan mata sembabnya.

"Kamu tak bisa membohongiku Yuta" Ucapnya. Lalu mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh dagu gadisnya dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Lalu dipandangi wajah gadisnya yang cantik walau tanpa make up.

"Kalau ada yang kamu pikirkan ceritakan padaku, apa gunanya aku jika kamu tak bisa percaya padaku" Ucapnya.

Yuta yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget. Jujur. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak percaya terhadap kekasihnya.

Namun Yuta hanya tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya saja. Hanya itu tidak lebih.

Yuta tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangan rantingnya untuk mengelus wajah sang kekasih "sungguh tidak ada apa-apa Tae..." Ucapnya. Tak lupa disertai senyuman manisnya yang tersemat apik dibibir penuhnya.

Taeyong yang memang tidak mau memperburuk keadaan pun mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih yang terlihat bergerak tidak nyaman. Tangan besarnya terulur mengelus rambut hitam nan panjang sang kekasih dan menciumnya sayang.

...

"kamu makan yah, tadi suster bilang kamu belum makan apa-apa dari pagi" Ucap Taeyong. Tangannya terulur menyuapi sesendok bubur ke mulut Yuta namun hanya dibalas gelengan olehnya.

Lagi, Taeyong harus kembali kecewa melihat sang kekasih yang menolak memakan makanannya. Ini sudah terlalu sering menurutnya sang kekasih -Yuta- tidak mau makan bahkan hampir setiap hari.

Sejak sang Dokter mengatakan kondisi Yuta yang semakin menurun. Dan kondisi Jantungnya yang semakin melemah.

Ya, Yuta mengidap penyakit Jantung yang sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Yang sudah bersarang sejak Yuta berumur Enam Tahun. Yuta kecil sering merasa lelah yang berlebihan ditambah lagi tangannya yang selalu berkeringat melebihi anak-anak seusianya.

Melihat itu orang tua Yuta pun khawatir dan membawa Yuta periksa ke Rumah Sakit. Bagai disambar petir, orang tua Yuta kaget saat sang Dokter memvonis putri kesayangan semata wayangnya mengidap penyakit Jantung.

Dan saat itu dunia Yuta pun berubah 180 derajat. Terlebih saat Yuta beranjak remaja. Masa muda yang dipenuhi dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi itu lagi-lagi hanya dilalui Yuta dengan bermain dan belajar dirumah yang selalu terjangkau dari pandangan orang tuanya.

Namun, semua berubah saat Yuta kecil yang beranjak dewasa. Yuta berubah menjadi sosok gadis manis dan cantik dengan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja tertarik.

Lee Taeyong yang menyandang predikat flower boy kampus dan juga ketua club hiking itupun dibuat gila dengan pesona gadis itu. Dengan gencar dia mengejar pujaan hatinya hingga rela menjadi penguntit kemana pun dia pergi.

Taeyong yang memang dengan terang-terangan mengejarnya. Dan Yuta pun dengan terang-terangan pula menolaknya.

...

 **BUAT SEMUA COWOK DIKAMPUS INI HARAP JAUHI YUTA SEKARANG JUGA. KARENA SEKARANG YUTA KEKASIHKU! BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG MELANGGARNYA AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGANKU!**

 **TAEYONG!**

"Apa-apaan ini! Apa dia sudah gila!

Yuta yang melihatnya benar-benar tak bisa menyembuyikan kemarahannya. Sepersekian detik kertas itu telah ditarik paksa olehnya. Dan secepat kilat gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu yang disusul Taeil dibelakngnya.

Gadis itu lalu berlari dengan pandangan mata penuh kilat marah. Jika saja ini didunia anime seperti yang sering ditonton Yuta mungkin sekarang matanya penuh dengan kobaran api atau kepalanya yang mengeluarkan hawa panas.

Namun maaf ini dunia nyata jadi bayangan seperti harus terkubur dalam-dalam.

Batu-Batu besar buatan yang lebih mirip seperti tebing, tali-tali yang sengaja digantung dan orang-orang yang sedang mencoba memanjat tebing itu menjadi penyambut kedatangan Yuta saat itu.

Lalu dia berhenti sejenak mencari sosok yang akan menjadi mangsanya.

Pemuda yang benar-benar mempunyai kharismanya sendiri. Tidak salah jika dia menyandang predikat flower boy. Dengan mata tajam dan rahang kokohnya menjadikannya semakin tampan bak pangeran.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pemikiran aneh yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul diotaknya.

Dengan langkah mantap Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri sang pangeran.

Dengan cepat Yuta melemparkan kertas itu tepat diwajah Taeyong. Tak hanya itu dia juga memberikan tamparan tepat dipipinya.

 **PLAKK!**

Suara itu seketika menginterupsi semua kegiatan manusia ditempat itu. Semua pasang mata beralih menuju sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang menjadi pelaku kejadian.

Taeil pun tak luput dari pandangan mereka yang memang posisinya dekat dengan sang pelaku -Yuta- dengan pandangan -Ada apa sebenarnya- yang membuat gadis cantik itu memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang.

Hingga dia membentur sesuatu -dada- yang terasa sangat kokoh. Reflek Taeil membalikkan badan dan membungkuk minta maaf. Tanpa melihat kearah sosok itu yang ternyata tengah menahan tawa manisnya.

Suara teriakkan menginterupsi kegiatan -mari-minta-maaf- pun terhenti dan memandang kearah sumber suara.

"PUAS! PUAS KAU SUDAH BUATKU MALU HAH!" teriaknya Yuta tepat didepan wajah tampan Taeyong. Yang dibalas dengan datar tak berekspresi.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGUSIKKU! AKU TAKKAN TINGGAL DIAM NGERTI! teriaknya lagi.

Semua mata yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri tak menyangka jika gadis manis dengan seyum manisnya bisa merubah seperti monster kelaparan.

Setelahnya, Yuta pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Taeyong yang membeku dengan pikirannya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika kelakuannya kali ini sangat keterlaluan.

Setelah kejadian itu Taeyong bukannya jera malah membuat dia semakin bertekad mendapatkan gadis dengan julukan healing smilenya itu.

Seperti es batu yang apabila terkena tetesan air lama-lama es itu pasti akan mengikis.

...

"Tae..." panggil Yuta namun yang dipanggil tak sekalipun bergeming

UHUKK!UHUKK!

Taeyong yang mendengar langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat Yuta terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya.

Taeyong yang kaget langsung mengambil air dan memberikannya pada Yuta. Namun, saat Yuta membuka mulut betapa terkejutnya dia tangan kecil itu penuh dengan darah.

Taeyong yang melihat langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan tangannya. Yuta yanv diperlakukan seperti itu terdiam melihat sang kekasih yang selalu peduli terhadapnya tapi sekarang apa? keadaannya semakin parah.

Air mata pun jatuh tak terbendung bagai hujan lebat membasahi bumi. Jujur, Yuta belum siap jika harus meninggalkan dunia ini. walau sebenarnya siap ataupun tidak kita semua pasti akan mati.

Satu isakan lolos dari belahan bibir mungilnya. Bibir yang biasa memberikan senyuman manis itu kini justru berlumur darah dan pucat. Bibir itu bergetar tatkala cairan yang sama keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hiks...aku akan mati..aku akan mati.." Taeyong yang mendengar langsng mematung memandang sang kekasih dengan nanar. Matanya memerah namun sebisa mungkin dia menahannya. Lalu dia meraih tangan kurus itu dan menciumnya berharap bisa menyalurkan ketenangan.

Namun, dengan perlakuan seperti itu justru membuat Yuta semakin sedih. Hatinya seperti disayat sakit dan perih. Dia semakin merasa bersalah telah membuat lelaki yang dicintainya ikut menderita seperti ini.

"Kata siapa kamu akan mati! kata siapa?" Taeyong berucap sambil meraih pipi kurus itu dan memandangnya lekat "Yang menentukan manusia mati itu Tuhan bukan Dokter sialan itu" lanjutnya dan diikuti oleh air yang mengalir dari mata tajamnya. Dengan dada naik turun.

Taeyong kalut Dia bener-bener tak tahan melihat penderitaan sang kekasih. Andai dia bisa menggantikan posisinya dengan senang hati dia lakukan. Tapi itu hanya andai saja.

Yuta kaget tak sekalipun Taeyong membentaknya atau bahkan berkata kasar didepannya. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar melihat Taeyong yang entah susah dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Ditambah lagi mata itu mata kesukaannya yang selalu memberinya ketenangan kini mengalirkan air yang deras seperi air terjun.

Dadanya terasa semakin sakit karena dia tau penyebabnya adalah dia.

"Hiks...kamu harus kuat, kamu harus kuat Yuta...hiks...aku bisa gila jika tanpamu...hiks" ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan isakan disetiap katanya "kamu masih maukan melanjutkan impian kita, impian untuk membina keluarga, kamu masih maukan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anaku kelak".

Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Isakan Yuta pun semakin terdengar mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Yuta menatap mata itu tidak ada kebohongan apapun didalam mata itu. Hanya kesungguhan yang penuh akan keyakinan.

Yuta mengangguk "Aku mau, aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin".

Dan selanjutnya Taeyong menhapus jarak diantara mereka. Menyesap lembut bibir favoritnya mengabaikan rasa anyir yang menghampiri indera perasanya. Mata mereka saling bertemu memandang sendu satu sama lain lalu memejamkannya. Tidak ada yang mendominasi atau didominasi ciuman mereka benar-benar lembut menyalurkan ketenangan satu sama lain.

...

Gadis itu meraih sebuah bingkai foto meraba setiap tekstur foto itu dan bibirnya mengulas senyum saat jarinya terhenti pada satu sosok difoto itu. Sosok yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dengan latar deretan pegunugan. Senyum yang mengembang sempurna dengan matanya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Dia ingat dimana foto itu diambil satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka melakukan hiking bersama rombongan club Taeyong. Dan juga bertepatan dengan hari jadi mereka yang ke dua tahun.

 _"yeyy...akhirnya aku sampai puncak" itu suara Yuta yang berteriak karena sangat senang bisa mencapai puncak gunung yang dilaluinya dengan menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih saju jam._

 _Sorot matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong jika dia sangat bahagia sambil terus melihat pemandangan didepannya hingga tak sadar sekarang ada tangan besar yang memeluknya erat dari belakang._

 _Saat sang empu tangan mencium pipinya barulah dia sadar. Malu, itulah yang dia rasakan. Hingga semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya yang gembil itu._

 _Sang pelaku justru tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang masih saja malu diperlakukan seperti itu. padahal hubungan mereka yg memang sudah terjalin dua tahun lebih tepatnya hari ini._

 _PLAK!_

 _AWW..._

 _itu tadi suara pukulan tangan yang memukul tangan lainnya._

 _Yang dipukul kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan yang memukul tertawa nakal melihat korbannya. Berlari menjauh dari sang korban yang bersiap akan membalas perbuatannya tadi. Namun, baru saja dia melagkah di terhenti lantaran merasakan sesuatu yang sakit luar biasa dibagian dadanya._

 _"Aww!" ringisnya._

 _Taeyong yang mendengar langsung mendekat. Dengan sigap dia langsung menangkap tubuh Yuta yang jika terlambat sedikit saja pasti tubuh itu akan tergores kasarnya batu._

 _"Aww! Ringisnya lagi._

 _"kamu kenapa? apa yang sakit? tanyanya._

 _Karena suara Taeyong yang cukup keras membuat yang lainnya melihat kearahnya. Dan mendekat._

 _"Yuta!" Ucap salah seorang yang tak lain Taeil . Gadis berlari mengahampiri Yuta._

 _"Taeil, sakit..."_

 _"kamu bawa obatnya kan?" yang dibalas gelengan dari Yuta ._

 _"Apa! kok bisa? aku kan udah bilang kamu harus bawa" Ucapnya kaget._

 _Taeyong yang bingung hanya mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka dan semakin memeluk Yuta saat dirasanya Yuta yang perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya._

 _"Yuta! sadar Yuta!" tariak Taeyong "sebenarnya ada apa ini Yuta kenapa Taeil" tanya Taeyong._

 _Taeil yang bingung langsung berteriak "Bawa Yuta ke rumah sakit sekarang Tae sekarang, ku mohon" ucapnya dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes membasahi wajah cantiknya._

 _Johnny yang baru datang langsung menghampiri sang kekasih._

 _"Sayang, Yuta kenapa?"_

 _"Dia sakit Jantung kumohon bawa Yuta sekarang kerumah sakit tolong" Taeyong serasa disambar petir mendengar penuturan sahabat kekasihnya. Tak hanya dia semua orang yang mendengarnya pun kaget._

 _Sepersekian detik Yuta sudah berada digendongan Taeyong ._

 _"Kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Aku mau membawanya kerumah sakit"_

 _"Kau sudah gila, ini gunung Tae gunung kau mau bawa pakai apa?"_

 _"Kau yang gila! Aku punya tangan! Aku punya kaki! Dan aku punya tenaga buat bawa dia!"_

 _setelahnya Taeyong benar-benar pergi membawa sang kekasih yang berada digendongannya. Taeil pun mengikuti dari belakang dan menyeret kekasihnya Johnny yang mematung melihat aksi nekat sahabatnya. Dan yang lainnya melihat pemandangan tadi dengan iba._

 _Taeyong yang membawa sang kekasih dengan rasa yang sulit digambarkan. Kalau boleh jujur dia sangat kecewa dengan sang kekasih yang telah memyembunyikan keadaannya darinya. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena sengaja atau tidak dialah yang menyebabkan kekasihnya seperti ini dia yang mengajaknya kesini._

 _Air mata itupun tak terbendung lagi saat bayangan Yuta tadi mehampirinya. Bibir yang biasanya tersenyum manis tapi tadi menahan sakit yang teramat sakit._

 _Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh dalam waktu satu jam itu berhasil dia tempuh hanya setengah jam. Dan disusul dibelakang -Johnil- yang langsung membantunya._

Tangan kurus itu lalu mengambil kalender yang terletak dimeja senyum bercampur kesedihan terlihat jelas disana. Dia meraba angka-angka itu lalu air matanya menetes. Tak terasa sudah satu tahun sejak kejadian itu dia berada disini ya dirumah sakit ini. Lalu di melingkari angka lima januari itu dan tersenyum miris karen tanggal lima itu hari ini. Tanggal yang merupakan hari jadi mereka.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk"

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok perempuan cantik yang tersenyum kearah Yuta. Yuta pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Taeil! Yang dipanggil berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya. Yuta pun membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Kapan pulang?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir penuhnya.

"Kemarin, gimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya sambil menelisik wajah pucat namun cantik itu.

Taeil terkejut saat melihat mata sembab sang sahabat "Jangan bilang kau habis menangis" lnjutnya. Dan melirik keatas meja dan melihat bingkai fto yang tergeletak dan kalender disampingnya.

Tangannya meraih benda itu dan terkejut saat melihatnya. Namun, dengan cepat Taeil mengembalikan air mukanya agar Yuta tak melihtnya. Walau sejujurnya terlambat.

"Iyah, aku melihat itu...dan tak terasa aku sudah selama ini menjadi mayat hidup dan banyak menyusahkan orang lain, termasuk kamu dan Taeyong." Ucapnya.

Taeil yang mendengar kaget, baru saja dia akan menjawab akan tetapi Yuta lebih dulu menyela.

"Jadi bagaimana haneymoon kalian Ny. Seo?" Tanyanya sambil menahan tawa. Pasalnya dia baru saja membuat sahabatnya ini merah padam menahan malu.

"Apaan sih? lebay!" jawabnya.

Namun, bukan Yuta jika harus berhenti begitu saja ditambah Taeil yang sekarang seperti seorang anak yang ketauan mencuri oleh ibunya.

"Eghem...jadi bener ukurannya jumbo donk ya..." Godanya lagi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu" elak Taeil.

"Wah, berarti kalau kau tak menjawab punya Tn. Seo kecil donk tap-,"

"Kata siapa kecil punya dia super besar sampai aku aja kewalahan ditambah lagi dia yang selalu minta,eh?"

Yuta yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mengabaikan rasa sedih yang tadi mendera. Menggoda sahabatnya selalu menyenangkan.

Taeil yang sadar masuk jebakan Yuta pun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu lepas kendali.

"Udah cukup Yuta!" Bentaknya. Yuta yang sadar sahabatnya murka langsung diam.

Kemudian, matanya menatap sedih sang sahabat dengan matanya yang siap menangis. Seperti anak anjing yang dimarahi Tuannya.

"Gak usah pura-pura sedih deh...aku tau apa maksudmu" Ucap Taeil sinis. Dan Yuta langsung senyum-senyum merangkul lengan Taeil.

"Apa?" ucap Taeil dengan sinisnya. Namun diabaikan Yuta.

"Bawa aku keluar aku bosen aku mau beli sesuatu buat Taeyong buat merayakan hari jadi kami yang ketiga tahun Taeil eonni"

Taeil bergidik ngeri dipanggil eonni padahal jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa bulan.

"Gak mau nanti kalau Dokter dan orang tuamu marah gimana?"

"Tenang tadi aku udah ijin kok sama Dokter tapi aku harus ada teman baru boleh keluar" Ucapnya berbohong.

"Gak percaya"

"Percaya deh apa perlu aku telvonin papah atau panggil Dokternya kemari"

"Jangan!" Cegah Taeil.

Dia sangat malas jujur jika harus berhadapan dengan Dokter mesum macam Ji Hansol yang dulu terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya terhadapnya. Yuta terkikik pasalnya dia tau pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Taeil.

...

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang didepan sebuah Cafe. Mereka baru saja turun dari Taxi. Setelah seharian berkeliling Mall mencari hadiah untuk pemuda bermarga Lee itu. Sejujurnya Taeil sebal dengan kelakuan Yuta yang terlalu pilih-pilih. Sehingga sampai sore atau bahkan malam mungkin baru menemukan barang yang dia mau.

 **TAEYU CAFE**

Itulah nama Cafe itu yang terlihat indah dan bersih. Iya itu adalah Cafe milik Taeyong. Karena tadi Taeil yang tak enak hati membawa Yuta keluar tanpa ijinnya. Karena tadi saat di Mall Yuta udah jujur yang membuat wanita yang sekarang menyanadang nama Ny. Seo itu kelabakan.

"Taeilhhhh..." Taeil pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara kesakitan Yuta masuk di indra pendengarannya. Dan pingsan saat itu juga.

"Yuta!" Teriak Taeil dan mengahampirinya. Dia memeluk kepala Yuta dan menepuk nepuk pipinga berharap Yuta akan sadar tetapi tak berhasil.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar pula teriakan seseorang yang gak asing dipendengaran Taeil.

"Yutaaaa!" Dia melihat Taeyong yang berada diseberang jalan. Dengan langkah cepat dia langsung berlari kearah mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat cepat kearah Taeyong.

"AWAS TAEYONG!"

Teriak Taeil. Namun,..

BRAKK! CKITTTT!

Mobil itu terlebih dulu menabrak tubuh Taeyong dan terlempar tak jauh dari Taeil berada.

"TOLOOOONG" teriak Taeil lagi. Dan semua orang pun mengerubungi mereka.

...

Pagi ini cerah tapa hujan ataupun mendung. Dengan udara segarnya yang membuat siapapun senang menghirupnya. Namun, berbeda dengan seseorang yang dengan setia duduk di taman dikursi panjang yang sudah biasa dia duduki sambil menunggu seseorang yang dia kasihi.

"Selamat pagi Yuta!" Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya berjalan didampingi sang suami

"Pagi Johnil" Jawabnya dengan wajah sedikit senang yang dibuat-buat.

Walaupun begitu Taeil sahabatnya yang sudah mengenal Yuta tahu jika dja hanya pura-pura dan kini dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Taeil tahu pasti apa itu.

"Oy, tadi pagi eomma menghubungiku menyuruh agar aku menjemputmu pulang kerumah".

Mata Yuta berbinar "Benarkah?" Taeil mengangguk.

"Terus kenapa sampai sekarang Taeyong belum kesini?lanjutnya.

Dua orang itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yuta.

"Aah, anu..." Mata Taeil memanas bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita berkemas baru nanti kita baru membahas Taeyong" Taeil kaget menatap sang suami dengan pandangan bertanya. Tanpa menjawab Johnny lalu meraih tangan sang istri dan menggenggamnya. Mencoba memberi ketenangan.

...

Dan disinilah sekarang ditempat yang penuh dengan gundukan tanah. Dan bau bunga yang entah itu yang masih segar atau lama. Pepohonan yang besar dan tempat yang tenang.

Yuta mematung memandang tak percaya pemandangan didepannya kini. Pandangannya kosong. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dimana ada sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan sesorang yang selama ini dia tunggu. Hatinya sakit, tak menyangka jika yang ditemuinya bukanlah dia tetapi tempat peristiratannya.

Dua orang dibelakangnya tak kuasa memandangnya salah satu diantara mereka sudah basah akan air mata dan satunya memeluk erat yang lainnya.

Yuta bersimpuh di depan Nisan itu. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Tubuhnya seakan kehilangan tulang-tulang yang menopang tubuhnya.

Tatkala dia ingat cerita sang sahabat tadi saat perjalanan kesini. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Jika Jantung yang ada ditububnya adalah Jantung seseorang yang selama dua minggu dia nanti.

"Taeyong! kenapa kamu lakuin ini Tae...!kenapa?"

Dia meraung, menangis, berteriak dan memeluk Nisan itu.

 _..._

 _"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seorang wanita yang kini penuh dengan darah._

 _"Maaf , keadaannya sangat kritis sulit untuk di selamatkan" Ucap sang Dokter dengan nada yang sangat sedih._

 _"Dokter, pasien tadi sadar dan dia mencari orang yang bernama Taeil" seru seorang suster._

 _"Saya Taeil"_

 _Dan saat berada didalam Taeil ngeri melihat keadaan Taeyong dengan kepala yang tak henti mengeluarkan darah dan kakinya yang putus. Taeil menangis tak kuasa melihat kondisi sang sahabat._

 _"Taeilhh.."_

 _"Y tae, kenapa ngomong kamu butuh apa?"_

 _"Aaaakuuuhh udah gak tahaannnhh taeilhh..." Taeil yang melihat menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang mungkin keluar ._

 _"Kau harush ahh, berjanji padakuhh jaga Yuta dengan baikkhh, Ne...Dan tolongghhh jika jantungku masih berfungsi be-be-berikan Jantungku untuknya, Ne.."_

 _"Tapi Tae...bagaimana bisa kan tak semudah itu?_

 _"Ak-ak-aku ud-udah pernah melakukan tes dan hasilnya cocokh..." Dan setelah itu Taeyong langsung tak sadarkan diri._

 _"Dokteeerrrr!Dokterrrr! Tolong!_

 _Dokter pun langsung datang dan memeriksanya. Taeil melihat sang Dokter mendesah dan memandang Taeil dengan raut wajah kecewa. Taeil pun langsung berlari kearah Taeyong berada dan memeluknya._

 _"Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong bangun Tae kamu becanda kan Tae...bangun Tae, Taeyong!"._

 **END.**

A/N : ya ampun akhirnya ff ini selesai juga setelah terlantar berhari hari karena kesibukan kerja yang gak bisa ditinggalin. Akhirnya, tapi maaf yah kalau ff nya mengecewakan lagi. karena aku emang lagu tahap belajar jadi mohon maklum *sungkem*. Udah dengerin kan lagu Oppa2 kita a.k.a NCT127 LIMITLESS yg kambek kemarin las tanggal 5 gimana? memuaskan gak? kalau aku pribadi puas bangett😍😍 apalagi lgunya keren2 abiz...hehe...

oiya, jangan lupa RnR yah kawan biar makin semangat aku nulisnya. makasih 🙇🙇


End file.
